It is well known that LED light sources are increasingly widespread in the lighting industry. However, the use of LEDs still has some drawbacks, in particular due to the essentially point-like nature of LEDs and the resulting difficulties to obtain lighting surfaces which are homogeneous and evenly lit, but also with high lighting capacity (intensity).
On the other hand, in the lighting industry there is a constant search for technical solutions, which also allow obtaining newly-designed shapes and luminous effects, in which field, in addition to the purely functional aspect, also the aesthetic and emotional component has a key role.
Ultimately, known lighting devices appear to still have room for improvement.